This Is Me
by Colorful Rebel
Summary: Blair, my OC, moves to Danville. When she gets there, romance blossoms and memories are made. Mostly friendship, but there are a lot of romantic moments. NOT FERBELLA, and some minor Phinbella and Canderemy to go with my original pairing.


I'm putting my other stories on hold for a while, sorry. This one is a FerbXOC pairing, and that OC is me (With a fake name!).

"Mom, please dont make us move to Danville!" I screech. The moving van is almost packed, so now could be my last chance to beg.

I don't want to leave Hawaii. It's a beautiful state, and I have many friends here. But my mom got a stupid job transfer.

"I'm sorry Blair," my mother's voice sings, "If we don't move to Danville, you will have to say goodbye to cable, internet and food."

Dang it. But maybe it won't be so bad.

"Oh and Blair, we have so many good neighbors your age. Next door is a girl named Isabella, across the street are Phineas and Ferb, and just down the road are Buford, Baljeet and Irving. I promise that you will love it there."

Those were the last words before I took a 4 day car trip to what I thought would be hell. Turns out that I was wrong!

The moving truck screeched to a halt in front of us. Is this our final stop? I see a row of serene houses, and a...

Rollercoaster? What the fudge? It's at a house that's almost across the street from us.

"Sweetie, why don't you meet Isabella? She's across the street over there," Mom commands as she points to the rollercoaster. Hm, I guess it looks fake to her.

I gently knock on the gate as I sling my black backpack over my shoulder. I'm wearing a short black skirt and a purple tank top, and my long dark brown hair is curled and put in a ponytail- which is a good choice for this sweltering heat. But it wasn't such a good choice when meeting my neighbors.

I was greeted by a green haired boy, and the moment the gate opened, he gawked at me. It was quick; he composed himself after a split second. But I as well was at a loss for words. It's an unexplainable feeling for a fourteen year old like me; getting lost in his brown eyes that matched mine, feeling the vibrancy and uniquity of his green hair.

"'Ello, love." Ferb has a British accent. My heart soared, I love brits.

"Hey." I have a thick island accent, and when I said hello, the greenhaired boy smiled.

Ferb opened the gate wider and he kindly guided me into the wondrous backyard with an arm around my shoulder. I never minded that very much- in fact, that was to be our signature action for when we're together.

And suddenly, this giant baby head carries the rollercoaster away, and an older redhead in a red tube top runs through the gate with what's assumed to her mother.

"Aah! It was right here!" the redhead yells.

"Candace, that is the twelfth time that you said that they built a rollercoaster, but when I get here, there's nothing," the mother says.

Ferb smiles. "That was my sister and my mom." I smile back at him.

Then I see everyone else. There's a boy with red hair, a girl in a pink dress, a nerd and a bully. They all look shocked at Ferb.

"Ferb? Are you sick? You've cracked your record for words said in an entire week." The redhead says. Then he spots me, and his expression softens. "Hi. Who are you?"

The girl in the pink dress, assumed to be Isabella, takes his hand. "Phin? I think that's our new neighbor." she kissed him on the cheek before coming over to me. She has beautiful blue eyes and long black hair.

"I'm Isabella. And you must be Blair! Come on; let me introduce you to the rest of our clan." Isabella grabs my wrist in a friendly way. "This is my boyfriend, Phineas."

The redhead, named Phineas smiles.

"This is Baljeet," Isabella says.

The curly haired boy looks at me. "Pi! Uh, I mean, Hi!" We exchanged knowing glances, since I too am a genius.

Isabella guides me to the bully. "This is Buford."

Buford burps. I burp back. He smiles.

Isabella finished the introduction and smirks. "You're a huge hit here, especially with Ferb."

I think of Ferb. He's not much of a talker, and I like that. He likes being alone, so do I. I think I like him.

Phineas decides to talk. "So, we all have talents that we bring to the group. Mine is inventing, Buford's is music, Isabella's is fashion, Baljeet's is smarts, Ferb's is building, and Irving's is hiding."

Wait, who's Irving? A scrawny boy comes out from nowhere. That must be him.

"So what's your talent?" Phineas pipes. I'm prepared to show them.

"Always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say,"

Everyone looks at me when I sing. Ferb starts to smile, and he says, "Keep going, I like this song."

But I've had this dream

Right inside of me

I'm going to let it show

It's time to let you know

To let you know

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Going to let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark?

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Going to let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Going to let the light shine on me

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

Everyone clapped. The new girl in town, she fits right in.

What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Too long? Too short? Bad grammar? Good grammar? I accept flames and smileys. Look for the next chapter!


End file.
